Wink of an Eye
| date = 2268 | stardate = 5710.5 | episode = 3x13 | production = 6149-68 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 11 by James Blish }} "Wink of an Eye" was the 68th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 13th episode of the show's third and final season, first aired on 29 November 1968. The episode was written by , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 11 by James Blish. Summary Kirk is trapped in accelerated time with a beautiful alien while the rest of the crew is in danger of being frozen as space breeding stock! Log entries ; Ship's log, stardate 5710.5 : Lieutenant Commander Scott reporting. While exploring an outer quadrant of the galaxy, the received distress calls from an apparently uninhabited, incredibly beautiful city on the planet of Scalos. Captain Kirk and a landing party have beamed down to investigate. ; Captain's log, stardate 5710.9 : Mr. Spock has remained in accelerated time so that he might effect repairs to the ship more rapidly. References Characters Episode characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Compton • Deela • Ekor • Bill Hadley • James T. Kirk • Roger Lemli • Leonard McCoy • Mira • Rael • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • USS Enterprise computer • unnamed Scalosian • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Novelization characters :Christine Chapel • Compton • Deela • Ekor • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Mira • Rael • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations : (Scalos system, Mutara sector, the galaxy's Beta Quadrant) Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • transporter room • quarters (Kirk's) • medical lab • hangar deck • life support center Planetary locales ;Scalos: Scalosian city Races and cultures :Human • Scalosian • Vulcan Technology and weapons :communicator • computer • intercom • medical kit • medical tricorder • sensors • starship • tape • viewscreen • transporter • tricorder • phaser • deflectors • force field • life support system • suspended animation device • spaceship • Scalosian weapon • self-defense mechanism • protective shield Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen • water • Scalosian water Food and beverages :coffee Lifeforms :bee • humanoid • vegetation • insect States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief scientist • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • conn • crewman • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • helmsman • king • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • queen • scientist • science officer • second officer • security • tactical officer • technician • weapons officer • yeoman Other references :anatomy • arm • beaming • Bones • boot • bruise • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268|captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268]] • cell (biology) • city • clothing • coordinates • dress • finger • five-year mission • government • homeworld • hour • jumpsuit • Kirk's women • language • life span • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • orbit • pants • planet • population • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • ship's log • [[ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] • space • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon • industrial scale • hyper-acceleration • stun • command chair • history • radiation poisoning • telemetry • landing party • distress call • time • computer voice • ear • infertility • literature • medical supply cabinet • painting • population • quarantine • red alert • repair crew • skin • standby alert • survey • suspended animation • volcano Chronology ;stardate 5710.5, 2268 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to Scalos. Appendices Related media thumb|Scalos's surface. )}} * ** Depicts the coordinates and maps of the Scalos system and homeworld. Images tOS planet4.jpg|Scalos. winkofaneye.jpg|Episode image. kirkandLemli onScalos.jpg|On Scalos. enterpriseinorbitScalos.jpg|At Scalos. Timeline External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 3